Chrono Cross: My Girlfriend's Dead
by KolKolPot
Summary: PG in case of children offended by death and other things. A songfic about Chrono Cross. Song: The Vandals: My Girlfriend's Dead. R&R please. Enjoy!


Chrono Cross: My Girlfriend's dead.  
  
This is my first attempt at a song fic, so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Chrono Cross but the game. And the  
song is by The Vandals, not me.  
  
"Oh leave me alone, Serge!" shouted Kid over her shoulder while Serge was following her. "Kid! It was a big mistake!" shouted Serge to Kid, but it was too late, Kid had jumped in a Limousine with Korcha, Serge tried to run  
after it but it was too fast, when it stopped and Serge caught up Kid rolled down the window and said, "Forget it, Serge, it's over!" The window rolled back up and the Limousine rolled away. Serge stood there, gutted. He got back in his house, which he'd like to think of as his and Kid's, but he  
couldn't. He picked up a picture of him and Kid together, a tear rolled  
down his cheek. Serge's friend Leena busted in looked around and asked,  
"Where's Kid?"  
  
I once had a girlfriend  
  
But then one day she dumped me  
  
And everywhere I'd go people would ask me  
  
Where she was  
  
The next day Serge went back to work, hoping no one would mention Kid. But it was too late, Leena had spread the word about no Kid. A man came up to  
Serge and asked, "What happened to Kid?" Serge walked away, but the man followed him, soon there was a big crowd, Serge didn't want to tell them how she dumped him, so he just said, "She's dead." Serge looked around at  
sorry, gasping faces and carried on working.  
  
I don't wanna talk about her  
  
But someone always asks about her  
  
So I tell them all  
  
"My girlfriend's dead!"  
  
Serge was at home, he was holding a picture of Kid above a bin bag, but he  
just couldn't drop it, he felt another tear roll down his cheek. The doorbell ran, Serge quickly wiped away his tears and answered it quickly, hoping it was Kid, but it wasn't, it was Leena. "You don't have to tell me, but how did Kid die, Serge?" asked Leena. Serge was surprised how easily  
Leena could talk about Kid dying, so he thought up another lie. Serge  
whispered something in Leena's ear. "Ah, I see!" said Leena, and walked away. A few minutes later there was another tap on the door. Serge answered it, it was another of his friends, Glenn. "Hi! How come Leena knows-" "Calm down" said Serge as he whispered something into Glenn's ear. "Oh. I'm so  
sorry!" said Glenn walking away. I kind of liked that reaction, thought  
Serge, and put on an evil grin.  
  
I say its leukaemia  
  
Or sometimes bulimia  
  
Or a great big truck ran her over  
  
And chopped off her head  
  
CHORUS  
  
I guess there's a part of me  
  
That likes the sympathy  
  
Or the looks on their faces when I tell them  
  
How she passed away  
  
CHORUS  
  
By now Serge must have told at least 13 people about the story. He was beginning to grow bored of telling people. Now he was playing a poker game with friends. "Sorry about your sad experience, Serge." Said Zoah. "Can't you just shut up about it?" asked Serge. "What experience?" asked Pierre. "Oh, forget it!" said Serge. "Come on, tell me!" said Pierre. Serge jumped off his chair and walked out the door. "Look what you've done now, Pierre!"  
said Glenn.  
  
(My girlfriend's dead)  
  
My girlfriend's dead you see  
  
It's a total lie but it's easier on me  
  
Than having to admit she like's someone else  
  
(My girlfriend's dead)  
  
My girlfriend's dead you know  
  
Please change the subject or I'm going to go  
  
Jump off a building and join her in heaven  
  
This time at home, Serge went mad. He destroyed anything Kid had anything  
to do with, sooner or later his house was almost empty. But then, a  
disaster happened. The fire went crazy and fire was going all over the place. "I guess it didn't happen to you, Kid." Said Serge to himself, the flames grew around him, "It happened to me!" Serge and his house were all  
gone by the end of the fire.  
  
I once had a girlfriend  
  
But then one day she dumped me  
  
And everywhere I'd go people would ask me  
  
Where she was  
  
I don't wanna talk about her  
  
But someone always asks about her  
  
So I tell them all  
  
"My girlfriend's dead!"  
  
I don't wanna talk about her  
  
But someone always asks about her  
  
So I tell them all  
  
"My girlfriend's dead!" 


End file.
